A Mother's Forgiveness
by Cajun Strong Man
Summary: This takes place several years after Paradise Lost I and II. It is about a family reunion.


A Mother's Forgiveness

(Hippolyta's Bedchamber)

Dream Sequence:

Hera: Hippolyta it is time.

Hippolyta: Time for what Goddess.

Hera: Time for a mother to welcom back her daughter.

Hippolyta: How can I she betrayed us by inviting Men to the Themyscira which is agains the law

which the gods set forth.

Hera: The law had to beoken to stop Faust. You are the Queen, chang the law.

Hippolyta: Why is it so important that this happen now?

Hera: The reason is that she recently got married to a man that already had a baby. That baby is a girl named Twyla. She and the ensuing children that this couple will have will be important to the future of the world and of the Amazons. They will save the world many times over and somewhere down the line of their children, grandchildren, greatgrandchildren, ect will eventually be the queen of the Amazons. As for this baby girl and the others that Diana will have, expecially the females, they will need the training that only the Amazons can provide.

Hippolyta: How will we get a message to Diana?

Hera: I will appear to her in a dream.

(Wayne Manor-Bruce and Diana's bedroom.)

(Dream sequence)

Voice: Diana.

Diana: Yes, who is it?

Voice: It is me Hera.

Diana: Yes goddess.

Hera: I know your future.

Diana: What doy mean.

Hera: I know that you have adopetd a little girl and that you are currently pregnant. I say this to you because you will have to other kids. Also those children and the children down the line will be improtant to both the world and the Amazons.

Diana: I do not understand.

Hera: They will lead to the reforming of the Justice League. They will also have a chance of ruling as kings or queens of the Amazons. Some will eventually be leaders of the republic that is the United States.

Diana: Gods.

Hera: The first step in the process is that you and your family must meet with Your mother and get your reinstatement as her daughter and into Amazonian society.

Diana: Will she do this?

Hera: She has been told to by Me and by Zeus.

Diana: Does she know About Twyla?

Hera: Yes.

Diana: Does she know that I am pregnant?

Hera: No.

Diana: I think that this will be a nice suprise for mother.

Hera: I will leave you now.

Diana: Thank You.

Diana wakes up and takes some time to digest what Hera just told her. About an hour later Diana to call a meeting of the League. She woke up Bruce and aske to call a meeting of the founding members of the league. Later that day, the rest of the founding members arrived.

Clark: Why have you called the meeting.

Bruce: Ask Diana.

Diana: Last nght I had a dream in which Hera came and told me that My mother wishes to see me and my family.

Shayera: What does it mean.

Diana: I don't know. She also told me that the Wayne legacy is important for the world and the Amazons.

Bruce's jaw hit the floor.

Wally: Could this mean that your exile might be no more?

Diana: I do not know.

Bruce: When and where is this meeting to take place?

Diana: This weekend. In Athens.

Bruce: (to Alfred) Go and start to prepare things

Diana: She also wants to see our entire family. That includes Twyla.

Bruce: I wish to have J'onn medically check out Diana to make sure she can make the trip.

J'onn: Ok.

John: Do you wish that some of the league go with you?

Diana: I think that, that won't be necessary.

Clark: Then it is settled. You will let us know how the meeting went, won't you?

Diana: Yes, Kal.

As the meeting ended, the rest of the league wished them good luck and left. Then Bruce went down into the cave and called Dick, Barbara, Cassandra, and Tim and he told them what was going on. Then he set up a schedule for partols for the next weekend.

Later on, as the couple was sitting in the main libray, Alfred came to them.

Alfred: Master Bruce, everything is set. You will be leaving thursday at noon and will be Stay at Oliver's villa on the Agean Sea.

Bruce: Fine. Diana where we be meeting Mother-In-Law.

Diana: She has set the meeting for the National Gardens.

Thursday came quickly. They borded the Wayne Enterprises private jet and made the trip. It was a relatively quite trip, other than the sounds of play from Twyla. They also brough a doctor just in case.

They landed in Athens and got settled into the Villa and they started to prepare for the meeting that would take place that next day National Gardens.

Hippolyta went there early to get her thoughts in line and also to try to get her emotions under control. She knew that whe she saw her daughter she would want to hug Diana and cry.

Bruce, Diana, and Twyla arived to the Gardens and walked around them for a while. They were having un watching Twyla runing to and fro in the Garden. As they walke along, the came to the appointed spot for the meeting and they Hippolyta sitting there with her eyes closed and praying a little prayer.

Diana: Hello mother.

Int the background Bruce was calling for Twylan and she came.

Hippolyta opened her eyes and looked on the family before her and tears started to come to her eyes.

Hippolyta: Hello, my daughter. Its this your family?

Diana: Yes mother.

As she looked closer at Diana she saw that her daughter was very much with child.

Hippolyta: Is that the child that you have adopted?

Diana: Yes.

Hippolyta: You are pergnant are you not?

Diana: Yes. Why am I here?

Hippolyta: I asssume that Hera came to you in a dream like she did me?

Diana: Yes.

Hippolyta: When she came to me, she told me several thing. Firs, she said that it is time that I end your exile. Then she said that you had adopted a child and that you wold be the mother (an looking at Bruce) and father of a family of heros and leaders. She said there will be two more chiledren and countless grandchildren. She then said that that one (Twyla) will leave the city to com somewhere her biological mother does not have bad reputation. Then she pointed at Diana's protruding Belly "this one will be a possilble hig ranking official in the U.S government. You will have a third child. Through her, there will be the next queen of the Amazons.

Diana began to cry.

Bruce: So, you are telling us that you are going to invite Diana back to Paradise Island?

Hippolyta: Yes.

Bruce: What about the decree that you made exiling Diana?

Hippolyta: I have rescended the decree.

Diana: I do not have strength to deal with my sisiters on the island right now.

Hippolyta: I understand.

Diana: I will return soon after my pregnancy. I hope that I will have the ability to bring my baby here because of the rule of no men on the island.

Hippolyta: You are telling me that you are have a boy?

Diana: Yes mother.

Hippolyta began to cry.

Hippolyta: I am going to be a grandmother and it is going to be a grandson. Thank the Gods.

The meeting ended and they all went back to the Villa and said their goodbyes.

Hippolyta: (To Burce) How is Twyla's traing going?

Bruce: Slow. I have been busy on patrols in the city and Diana has been pregnant.

Hippolyta: As you know, your wife is great warrior.

Diana blushed.

Hyppolyta: since neither you nor your Diana have the ability to properly train Twyla, I offer the Amazons help.

Diana: Burce it makes since what she is saying. I just don't have the energy to train her and you do ont have the time. Twyla can spend one month in the summer at Themyscira under the my mother and her generals. When she gets back each year you can continue the traing her yourself.

Diana: (To Twyla) Twyla, please come her, there is someone that I want you to meet.

Twyla: Yes Mommy.

Diana: Twyla this is your grandmother.

Twyla: I thought that granmother was dead.

Diana: Yes she is but this is not yout dad's mother it is your mother's mother.

Twyla immediately rushes over to Hippolyta, throws her arms around her, and gives her maw-maw a big hug.

Diana; Twyla, this being the summer, you will be going to spend the next month with maw-maw and my sisters on Paradise Isaland and you will be doing this for the next several years. Do you understand.

Twyla: Yes Mommy.

Bruce and Diana say goodbye to their daughter and Hippolyta and leave to take the jet back to Gotham.

Bruce: It is not every day that one finds out how important his children will be.

Diana: I know.


End file.
